Thick And Thin
by JennaArmstrong87
Summary: Marvel is put in the hunger games. But he falls in love with Katniss Everdeen. Will they make it through the thick and thin times? Can they make it out together?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic that I am writing. hope you like it.**

"Don't give up. I believe in you all. A person's a person no matter how small."

* * *

I am Marvel Hinder. I am seventeen years of age. I have forest green eyes and dark brown hair. I live in District 1. I am an only child. My mother and Father don't care about me. I have trained in the academy for most of my life. I am not as built as most careers but I have deadly accuracy with a spear. Today is reaping day most of my district are jumping with joy. But I am not like the rest of them I don't want to have to kill somebody I don't want to go into the games. These games are just sick.

I wake up and put on some clothes brush my teeth and comb my hair. I leave the house and head to the justice building.  
I line up with the seventeen year old boys. Hoping that one of their names get called and not mine. The mayor does his usual speech and I tune him out after hearing it over and over every year.

"Welcome, Welcome." Says the shrill voice of Brianna our escort bounces around the town.

"Today we will pick one courageous man and woman to compete in this years hunger games. May the odds be ever in your favour." she says in her capital accent.

"Lady's first." She says before hobbling in her high heals over to the bowl. She stirs her hand around and pulls a folded paper out.

"Glimmer Shine." She says looking around for the unlucky girl.

Just then a blonde girl my age walks up on the stage head held high. I know her from training she is good with machetes.

"Oh we have a beautiful one this year." Brianna screeches.

"Now for the boys." she says and walks over to the bowl that holds my name slips. She rummages through the slips for a long time I think I am going to scream and rip my hair out. Finally she pulls one out. She then walks back to the microphone.

"Marvel Hinder" She calls.

I look around for the poor loser who has to go into the arena. But when I look around all eyes are on me. The boys make a path for me to get to the stage. Then it hits me I am going into the arena with 23 kids who want to kill me. My heart drops to my stomach. I gain my composure back and place a arrogant smirk on my face and walk up towards the stage.

"Well we have a very handsome lad right here." Says Brianna. When I stand beside Glimmer. I just give her a nod to thank her.

"I present the tributes of the 74th hunger games." Brianna screeches. She then makes me and Glimmer shake hands.

Soon we were brought in the justice building to bid our last goodbyes. I sat down on the couch and looked at the big brown mahogany wooden door waiting for somebody to come through. Half an hour later two peacekeepers came through. I was wondering why they were coming in but I realize they are here to take me to me onto the train that will bring me to the Capital. When I am in the train I see Glimmer with tear stains on her cheeks I am not going to be kind and ask her about her problems and shit. She is just an ass to me. I don't even find her pretty at all.

"Well Marvel your room is at the end of the hall on the left. Glimmer yours is just beside it." Says Cashmere Glimmer's mentor. My mentor is Gloss who is Cashmeres brother.

"Let's watch the recaps of the reaping's" Squeals Brianna. So everyone piles into the living room cart of the train.

We watch our district first since it is district number one.

"That Mavel is very handsome." Says Ceaser Flicker-man. I just smirk at his complement.

Next was district two I watched a little girl who was very small volunteer. Even though she looks harmless she has this sadistic smirk on her face and she looks like she is ready to kill. Then a Huge brute with blonde hair and icy blue eyes volunteers. The rest of the districts go by in a blur. But when district eleven comes up there is a little girl who looks to only be twelve skips up to the stage. _Who skips onto the stage when they are going into the huger games?!_ When nobody volunteers for her I know that I will never be able to kill her. Then when they call out the boys name a huge and I mean huge dark skinned boy comes up on the stage towering over the small twelve year old. He could be mistaken for a career besides his dark skin.

"Where did that guy come from?" I ask in disbelief.

"We are inviting him into the group." States Glimmer.

I keep my mouth shut because I can't argue against that.

"Well I am heading to bed district 12 will have nothing." says Glimmer while standing up.

"Wait they might have something." Says Cashmere.

With a sigh she sits back down.

I watch as a little girl is chosen. With blonde hair an blue eyes. She walks up to the stage but before she can get up a yell stops everyone.

"Stop!" A girl's voice yells as she breaks through the peacekeepers.

"I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute." She says standing tall showing she isn't afraid

"What?! A volunteer from district 12?" asks Glimmer.

I just stay quiet looking at the girl. She has grey eyes and dark brown hair. Also to top it a beautiful body and face.

"What's your name?" asks their escort

"K-Katniss Everdeen." The beautiful girl standing on stage says.

I don't pay attention to who comes on next I was looking at Katniss the whole time she is just beautiful.

I fall asleep that night with my dreams filled with Katniss. It was like love at first sight. I am going to do anything to help her get out of that arena. Even if it means I die.


	2. Chapter 2

"There is always going to be that one girl who is prettier than you. You just need to find that one boy who doesn't care." -Unknown.

* * *

"Up and out of bed sweetie." Brianna's high pitched voice bounces around my room.

With a grunt I get up and walk into the shower. When I get in there I find so many different buttons I play with them till I get a warm shower. When I am done I get into the clean clothes and head to the dinning room to eat my breakfast.

"Morning" I greet when I get into the dinning room. I sit in the seat beside Glimmer and shovel food on my plate.

"Morning Marvel. We are going to be in the capitol soon. So I want you guys to be presentable. Then you will be in the hands of your stylists. You do what they say. Okay?" Says Gloss.

"Yes." Me and Glimmer mutter. You don't want to get on Gloss's bad side he can be a real ass.

"Oh look. We are arriving now!" Squeals Brianna while clapping her hands together. _God she can be so annoying._

I get up out of my seat and go up to the window. The whole train cart grows dark as we pass through a tunnel. Towards the Capital where I will be guaranteed an early death. The train cart grows lighter as we grow nearer to the end. I hold my breath when the train station comes to view. I can see all different kinds of wigs bouncing up and down as the capital people cheer louder and louder as the train comes to a stop.

I run my hand through my hair and let a huff of air. The train doors slide open and Brianna exits first followed by our mentors and Glimmer. I am the last to go out. When I step out of the door I plaster a playboy smirk on my face. All the girls try to grab my arms and legs but a line of peacekeepers top them from doing so. I only want one girl and one girl to like me like that. Katniss.

* * *

"Ahh!" I shout as the last wax strip is peeled off of my now hair less legs. _I don't know why they are waxing my legs I am a guy for crying out loud!_

"Sorry sweetie that was the last one." says one of the capitol freaks.

"Well that wasn't too hard your were already handsome after all." says another freak.

"Thanks" I say.

"No problem. We will go get your stylist now" She says and leaves the room with the other two following close behind.

I sit in the room alone and think of my plan for the games.

I will protect Katniss I have nothing to go back to she has her sister to go back to. _What is this girl doing to me?_

Where is the blood thirsty career I was trained to be? All because of one girl? But she is not any other girl Marvel. She's beautiful, smart- I am cut off from my thoughts by a lady in a tight pink dress and a bright blue wig that looks a lot like cotton candy.

"Hello I am charlotte." She says.

"Hello." I say back because she must know my name.

"Well I want you to dress in this." she says handing me a black bag.

* * *

When I step out of the changing room I see I am dressed in a black tuxedo. This must be because of our districts are from luxury. When I go outside I see that glimmer is dressed in a tight fitting white dress it looks like its not comfortable because of how exposed she is in it. I walk past her and head to our chariot. I step up into it and Glimmer follows behind.

When the chariots start to move we are the first to go. I put on my most charming smile I could muster and start waving and blowing kisses. The crowd goes crazy and I swear I see a couple woman faint. _Ha! _I was known for being a huge flirt at school. But I never really cared for the girls like I care for Katniss.

Then the crowd goes quiet but burst out in screams "Katniss" "District 12" I look up to see Katniss on the screens she is on fire literally! But I can't help but see how much the flames bring out her face. She's just... breathtakingly beautiful. No words can describe how beautiful she is.

"District 12 scum is taking our sponsors!" Glimmer whisper yells over the cheering of the crowd.

I feel like I need to stick up for Katniss but I cant do that right now. _How dare she call Katniss scum? I will get her back._

Our chariot stops for snow to present his speech. I just tune most of it and just catch the end of his speech "May the odds be ever in your favour." He says his snake like eyes casting over us tributes. Then our chariot is pulled to where we would meet our mentors.

When Glimmer and I get off the chariot we are congratulated on our performance but I don't listen I watch Katniss. Then a elbow hits me in the ribs and I turn to see gloss standing there.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Come we are heading upstairs." he says and I look one last glance towards Katniss to see that she was looking at me I send a flirty wink her way and walk after Gloss.

That night I sleep knowing tomorrow I am going to work up the nerve to talk to Katniss.


	3. Chapter 3

_"It takes only a minute to get a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone-but it_  
_takes a lifetime to forget someone._

* * *

"Wake up. Today is your first day of training." Brianna squeals. Waking me out of my dreamless sleep. I get up and find that there is a training outfit for me to wear laid out for me. I put on the outfit and look in the mirror I see that it is roomy enough for me to train in. But it shows of my medium sized biceps and my abs. I am not as muscly as Cato. _Fuck that guy must be on steroids._ I exit the room and eat my breakfast without uttering a word to anybody_. _

When I make it to the training center I can see some spears laid out for us to use. _Those are mine. _I look around and see that we are the last to show.(Glimmer and I). We go and stand in the circle around the instructor. When she finishes I go and meet up with the careers I am to team up with. As I get closer I can she how small the little girl from 2 is but her partner is inhumanly huge. I swear that kid is on steroids.

"Hey" I say as I get closer to them.

"Hey" Says Clove the tribute from 2.

I see Glimmer has already introduced herself. She is literally hanging off of Cato's arm. But Cato is paying no attention. I follow his gaze and find what he was looking at. He is watching Katniss. My blood boils as I watch him. He is practically undressing her with his eyes!

"I am going to the spears." I declare trying to get Cato's attention off of Katniss.

I walk to the spear station and pick up a spear. These are really expensive. Better then the ones we get at the academy back in my home district. I lift the spear and throw. _Thwack! _Bulls eye. When I turn to grab another spear I see on the other side of the room Cato is talking to Katniss. He reaches out to touch her but Katniss punches him square in the stumbles back caught off guard and Katniss takes that as a chance to the outside I have a smirk on my face but inside I am raging. Nobody should treat a girl like that! Especially one as beautiful as Katniss.

I grab a spear and turn towards a dummy and throw with all my might my spear goes straight through the dummy. Leaving a hole were the heart is. I turn around and I see that everyone is staring at me with wide eyes. I was about to say something when a voice called us and told us it was lunch time. I put down the spear I was holding and head to the door to eat lunch.

* * *

When I am finished my lunch I head into the training center early because of Cato talking about hot Katniss is so hot. It took everything in me not to just punch him in the face. I walk over to the spear station but on my way over there I see somebody at the spear station too. All I could see was a Dark brown braid flying around as the girl throws spear after spear and it hits bulls-eye after bulls-eye. She is almost as good as me! Fuck this girl is something else.

I walk up behind her slowly clapping my hands together. She spins around and looks shocked but then recovers and replaces it with a scowl.

"Good job. How'd you learn to throw like that?" I question.

"None of your business." She sneers then walks over to the knife throwing station.

I decide to throw a couple of spears. But when I keep on hearing a knife hit the dummy over and over again. I decide to go and check it out. I walk over to the knife throwing station to see Katniss standing there throwing knife after knife all hitting the target smack dab in the middle. How many talents does this girl have?

"Wow" I say looking at her throwing knifes.

"What now?" she asks.

"Well I-I was w-wondering if y-you would like to j-join the careers?" I ask her stuttering like a dumbass. Remembering that Cato was talking about that at lunch before I left.

"Why? I am just an other tribute from district 12 why would I want to join you guys. I don't even know your name." She says now looking at me.

"Oh sorry my names Marvel. Marvel Hinder" I say with a smile.

"Katniss Everdeen" She says with a smile that takes my breath away.

"Beautiful" I say with out me knowing it passed through my lips. _Fuck Marvel get your shit together!_

"Huh?" She asks.

"Your name beautiful." I say to cover myself.

"I will think about joining you." she says. "And the careers." She adds as a second thought and walks away.

* * *

**Review! Hope you like it and for the people who helped me you know who you are :) **

**Hope you liked it **


	4. Chapter 4

_"Karma is like a rubber band. You can only stretch it so far before it comes back and smacks you in the face." -Unknown_

* * *

"Wake up its time for your last day of training." Somebody's voice wakes me up.

After getting ready I leave to eat some breakfast.

"Morning" I say

"Morning Marvel." Says Brianna.

"Today you -Gloss says pointing at me and Glimmer with his fork- are going to show the game makers your talents." Gloss says.

"Glimmer show them whatever your good at."

"Marvel you show them your knife throwing skills and spear skills." He says and nod my head in agreement.

When we are done eating Brianna kicks us out to go show the game maker's our skills. Yesterday nothing really happened just Glimmer throwing herself at Cato and Cato drooling over Katniss. The only thing that was good about yesterday was that Katniss was excepted into the career pack after showing Cato and Clove her talent with a bow and arrow also knife throwing and spear throwing. Damn that girl is lethal. I think that Cato would of let her in even if she couldn't lift a twig.

We walk into a room where the tributes must wait to get called in for their private sessions with the game makers.

"Marvel Hinder" Says a robotic voice over the intercom. I stand up and go through the door as the door closed I seen Katniss give me a thumbs up. I think she likes me but only as a friend.

I walk into a huge room with a balcony where all the game makers will be sitting there watching my skills.

"Marvel Hinder. District 4" I announce to the people sitting on the balcony.

I walk over to the Spear station. I look at all the spears and pick the heaviest one to show my strength. I move in front of a dummy. I was told by my mentor to tell me to throw my hardest to make it go through the dummy like in the training room. So I lift the spear and think of all the things Cato said to Katniss the way he looks at her like a crazy maniac. I throw the spear towards the heart and it goes through the dummy the spear head sticking out the back of the dummy. I hear the game makers gasp from up on the balcony.

I turn around and grab the next spear. I pick it up and throw it at the head with force and it takes the whole head off. I turn around to grab another spear but a voice stops me from doing so.

"Mr. Hinder you are dismissed" A younger looking guy says with a crazy ass beard.

I don't know if to take this as a good thing or a bad thing.

I just bow for them and leave the training room.

* * *

"Up, up. They are going to present the training scores!" Brianna yells.

"I'm up I'm up!" I yell springing off of the couch in the TV room. I am a light sleeper because of the training we had to go through back in District one.

"Good" She says and sits on the couch beside me.

Shortly after every one else comes in. Brianna turns the television on to the channel where they will show my score.

"Well we have a very interesting mix of teens this year." Says the host.

"First up Marvel Hinder, with the score of... 10!"

The room fills with claps and congratulation's for me. But the room falls into silence when they show Glimmer's picture onto the screen.

"Glimmer Shine, with the score of... 7!" Says the host.

The room fills with congratulation's for Glimmer but not as much as for me. The two tributes from district 2 both get 10's like me. The only other ones that stand out is the girl from 5 with a score of 6 she has something she can do. The scores for District 11 come up and I lean in closer because it is getting closer to Katniss' district.

"Thresh with a score of...9!" Says the host. We will have to keep an eye on him he pulled a career score.

"Rue with a score of... 7!" Screams the host amazed a little girl the size of Rue could get that score.

"What?! A little girl like that got the same freaking score as me?!" Glimmer screeches so loud I think Katniss could hear it up from the 12th floor.

"Yep" I say popping the 'p' and saying as if I seen it coming. But inside I was dying of laughter from the look on her face.

She lets out a huff of air and slouches into the couch. Causing Brianna to lecture her about that not being lady like of her.

"Peeta Mellark, with the score of ... 8!" Says the host with his annoying capital accent.

I turn my head over to look at Glimmer and see that she is beat red.

"Oh and he got a better score then you." I point out to her. While gesturing to the TV screen where his picture is still showing.

"Shut up!" She growls at me causing me to smile to myself. It's so easy to tick her off.

"Katniss Everdeen, with a score of...11! The first ever tribute to get that score yet!" The show host yells.

She must of been better then I thought. She is smart. Not showing the tributes you are too good at something. That's what I did. All the careers think I am only good at throwing spears. But I am actually good at throwing knifes and am good with a axe too.

"What?!" Shouts my mentor Gloss.

"She must of flirted with one the Game makers." Mutters Glimmer under her breath. Causing Brianna to gasp.

"No, MY Katniss wouldn't do anything like that!" I scream at Glimmer now standing in front of her.

What did I just say? Fuck I just screamed to the whole room full of people that Katniss is MY Katniss. Before anyone could say anything I run out of the room and into the elevator. I look at the buttons and find that there is a button I never realized before. It says 'R' Must mean roof. I press the button and lead against the rail in the elevator.

When the doors slide open I see a small beautiful figure leaning over the railing looking at the city below. The first thing I notice is that it is her. The girl of my dreams. Smiling to myself I walk over to the beauty.

* * *

**Hey sorry I haven't updated sooner. I got addicted to Black ops 2 and I had writers block on what I want to happen. Please review. Hope you liked it :)**

**Stay sexy my friends ;) jk**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter I made a mistake I said that Marvel was from District 4. Sorry I just read a story about Finnick. Ha. Anyways Marvel is from district 1.**

_"Speak the truth, even if your voice shakes" -Unknown_

* * *

"Hey" I say walking over and looking at the view of the Capital.

"Hi" She whispers back.

"It's sick you know" I say still looking at the city below us.

"What?" She asks

"That they rip kids out of their home and send them here to train so they can kill each other in a matter of days" I say turning to look at her.

"Why would you, a career say that?" She asks looking me dead in the eye. "I mean you have been training for this your whole life." She continues

"I had no choice" I whisper looking back at the city. "My family were all victors and apparently I needed to be one too." I say louder this time looking over at her.

She says nothing just looking over at the city. I was so close to her that I could see the city's lights reflecting in her beautiful grey eyes.

"Do you mean you wont kill anyone?" She asks.

I haven't really thought of that. I have just thought of keeping Katniss safe. I guess I will have to kill somebody to get her home.

"Yes, I mean I will when I have to." I say looking over at her to only see her looking at me.

I take this time to take in her appearance. She is wearing a plain white tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. Rather plain for the Capitol. But it hugs all her curves perfectly, making her look even more beautiful if that's possible.

"Will you?" I ask breaking the silence.

"Same as you." She says.

"I have a question" She continues.

My heart beats faster as I wait for her answer. She is looking at me, her grey eyes boring into my forest green ones.

"What's that?" I ask

"Well your not as big as Cato." She says. I just give her a confused look. What is this girl talking about?

"Not like that. I mean Cato is all muscle and I mean you have some but not as much you look like your on steroids" She says nervous causing her to mess with her words.

"Well when I was little I had a brain tumor and I had to get surgery so I missed a couple months of training." I say as if it was no big deal.

"Oh, Okay." She breaths out.

"Well I have to go back its getting late." She says looking at a watch on her small wrist.

"Okay. Good night Katniss" I say.

What she does catches me off guard. She places her hands on my chest and leans up in her tippy toes and places a sweet and gentle kiss on my check dangerously close to my lips. When she pulls away leaving a tingly feeling spreading across my face. She heads towards the elevator doors.

"Good night, Marv" She says calling over her shoulder. In her velvety voice making my knees weak.

What is wrong with me I sound like a love sick teenage girl.

"Bye Fire Girl" I whisper to myself looking at the elevator doors hoping she would come back up and talk more with me.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head" Brianna sing song voice comes though my bedroom door.

I get up and walk out the door after getting dressed in some normal clothes. Today we practice for the interviews and then later that night the tributes gather for their interviews. Then the next day we go into the arena and fight for the death.

"Morning handsome" Someone purrs in my ear.

I turn around to see Glimmer. Ugh I was hoping it was Katniss. But she would never do that.

"What do you want Cato turn you down?" I ask pouting at her.

"No" She sneers and then walks away with her chin up in the air.

I laugh at her. Nobody has turned her down before. I then walk down the hall way and am met with Brianna the only one at the dinning table.

"Right now I am training you for your appearance in the interviews" She says while I finish up the breakfast that was put out for me.

2 agonizing hours later I have learned to sit up 'Somewhat decently' according to Brianna.

"You can leave now I have done what I could do." Brianna says waving her hand dismissing me.

I leave the room and head for the living room where Cashmere and Gloss are sitting waiting for me.

"Come sit" Says Gloss.

I do as he says and sit down on the couch. Beside him and his sister Cashmere.

"We are going to find your angle" States Cashmere.

"Got it!" Gloss says snapping his fingers together like he just found out the most amazing thing in the world.

Cashmere and Gloss whisper in hushed voices while I just turn towards the TV screen. I am memorized by the figure on the screen. Its a clip of Katniss 'The Girl on Fire' as the Capitol people refer her to. It shows her training in the training center. Throwing knifes after knife. Throwing spears. Axes. God she is deadly.  
She is just as good at throwing knifes as Clove, and that's saying something. She is almost as good as me. But something catches my eye. When it shows her shooting with a bow and arrow. She start out with her hunting stance perfect but she shifts so it is completely wrong, and when she shoots the arrow she hits he outer ring of the target. She is hiding something.

"Look at me boy!" Screams Gloss into my ear.

"Fuck. I am going to not be able to hear out of this ear anymore." I say while wiggling my ear trying to get it to stop ringing.

"What's wrong with you? All you did was watch the TV with a stupid smile on your face." Gloss says.

Fuck was I smiling? I never knew. Cashmere lets out a gasp and I look over at her and see that she is has a shocked expression on her face and is clutching her chest. _What's her problem? _

"What's your problem?" Gloss says reading my mind.

"Marvel. Has. A. Crush. On. District. 12." She says slowly like Gloss is a idiot. Well sometimes he is...

"Is that true?" Gloss asks turning to look at me.

I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "Well. Ugh. Um. I-I Don't-" Gloss cuts me off by saying.

"Yep its true." He says while leaning back into the couch.

"Well in the interview I want you to admit your love for her." Cashmere says.

"No. She will fucking kill me." I say.

" I can see that coming. She is fucking deadly." Gloss says joining the conversation.

"Just say you love someone in the career pack" She says.

"Fine" I breath out.

"Okay go meet your stylists. You need to look goo for your interview." Says Gloss.

* * *

**Hope you liked it REVEIW! :D :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Who invented hugs? I mean the first hug would of been awkward like "What are you doing? Why are you holding me?" "Shh just trust me"_

* * *

_**Okay. You got me. I was just reading my favourite Finnick/Katniss story by toritwilight504. It's called sanity its awesome. Go read it!** :)_

* * *

_Rip! _Another wax strip is ripped off my chest making me bite my lip so I won't scream.

"Whelp. We are done now!" Squeals one of the capitol freaks in my prep team.

"It's easy to work with you, you're not a screamer like the boy we had last year. Ugh." She says but inside I can't help stop my anger rising because of what she said about last years tribute. Like he didn't even matter or anything I remember last year the tribute got his head cut clear off by his district partner when the career pack turned on each other.

"Whelp. We will bring in your stylist now." Says one of the woman from my prep team. Her saying 'whelp' all the time makes me want to rip my hair out because its so annoying.

Without another word they shuffle out the door and leave me sitting on the table with just my boxers on. A couple minutes later my stylist comes through the door. This time I get a good look at him. He has white hair that looks fake. He has long white eyelashes and white eyebrows to match his hair. But the thing that stands out the most is his eyes. They are a deep blood red. I can tell right away that he is wearing contacts.

"Today you will be wearing this" He says and then pulls out a blue tuxedo from behind his back. I don't like the colour of the tuxedo. In our district it is the most common thing people wear. I am more of a fan of red.

"Okay" I say to him because I don't want to have to argue with him right now.

"Here" He says handing it to me.

I take the tuxedo and put it on. When I am done I walk out in front of the mirror. My light brown hair lays ruffled on top of my head. The tuxedo makes my abs show through my shirt making me appear strong.

"Perfect we will go now." My stylist says before leading me out the door to the stage where my interviews will be shown.

* * *

"Hey Marvel" Glimmer purrs into my ear while hugging my arm tightly.

I shrug out of her grip on my arm just in time too because I see district 12's mentor round the corner with Peeta at his side. My heart drops when I see Katniss come around the corner in a red dress that hugs her curves has her hair pulled back in an _elegant_ bun (Don't ask me how I know that word when you live in my district it kind of rubs off on you) But she looks beautiful as always.

"District One! Marvel Hinder!" Ceaser Flickerman's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

"Your up" Says a man pushing my shoulders causing me to stumble forward.

I walk up onto the stage. But I have to blink a couple of times to adjust my eyes to the bright lighting of the stage. I sit down in a chair beside Ceaser's after shaking his hand. This year Ceaser's hair and eyebrows are painted a pastel blue.

"So Marvel. What do you like the most about the capitol?" He questions.

I look out into the crowd and think. I was told to win them over so I can real in sponsors.

"Well. Ceaser I liked the people" I say while winking at the crowd.

That sentence I said was completely a lie. I hate the Capitol and everyone in it. The interviews go by fast. Him asking me about my home. My family. Me answering them all correctly. After all I was trained for this. Now nearing the end Ceaser asks the question I was waiting for.

"Your a handsome young lad any girls here caught your eye?" He asks me while leaning in so he can hear my answer.

"Well..." I trail off looking into the crowd. I swear I can see some of the woman fainting and falling over into their husbands arms. I don't know how they live with them...

"There is one girl" I say looking back at Ceaser.

"Details. Details" He says pushing for more.

"She is in the career pack this year. I wont say any more you will just have to wait until the games" I say thinking of the games that start tomorrow.

"Aw. Come on we want to hear more" Begs Ceaser

I don't know what to do here they never taught us what to do about not telling them who they like. Careers from my district are cold and incapable of love. Except me I don't hide my emotions like most careers.

Just then the buzzer goes of signaling the end of my interview _Saved by the buzzer._

"Give a hand for Marvel Hinder!" Ceaser says while lifting up my arm and I plaster a fake smile, for the crowd. They go wild. Screaming their heads off.

I walk back stage and see Clove passing me for her interview. The other interviews pass quickly Clove talks about her knife collection back home. I think she has an unhealthy obsession with them. Cato plays it as the killing machine but says that one of this years tributes have 'caught his eye' no doubt it was Katniss. The rest of the interviews fly by. None of them catching my attention. Until District 12 is called.

"Katniss Everdeen!" Ceaser calls

Katniss comes up onto the stage and shakes Ceasers hand then plops her small frame onto the chair like she doesn't have a care in the world. She doesn't seem a little bit nervous. Mostly the outer districts are shaking like a leaf, but she isn't.

"So what about that costume. What did you think about it?" He asks Katniss who is now looking around the stage almost as if she is bored.

"Well I was hoping not to burn to death" She says her gaze fixed on Ceaser.

The crowd full of capitol freaks roars with laughter at her response.

"Aren't you a beautiful lady we wouldn't want you to burn to death right?" Ceaser says looking into the crowd who reply back 'No'

Ceaser saying that makes my stomach turn. I can't be jealous. No. She is just some other girl. Wait who the hell am I kidding I love Katniss. She isn't some other girl. She is my girl.

"Well is there any lucky guy back home?" Ceaser continues the interview.

I don't think I want to hear her answer. What if she has a boyfriend? Oh god. I don't have time to turn around because she answers right away.

"Nope" She says popping the 'p'

"Any body caught your eye here?" He asks.

Katniss stiffens and looks down at the ground.

"Well. Um" She says messing up with her words.

"Tell me what he looks like" He says getting that she likes someone here.

Please be me. Please be me. Please be me. I chant in my head.

"Okay. He has Brown hair and forest green eyes" She says looking at the ground a blush appearing on her cheeks .

I look around the room trying to find the guy she is describing. Only the kid from district 8 has that kind of appearance. But it can't be him he has to be at least 15 years old and Katniss is seventeen just like me. Wait.. I have forest green eyes and brown hair. Does she like me? When I look over at Cato. I see him sending me a look that says 'I will kill you in the arena' I hold his gaze showing I am not afraid of him. But the buzzer for the end of Katniss' interview makes him to snap his head towards Katniss. Who is now exiting the stage. Katniss then looks at me with an emotion I can't place then runs around the corner holding up her dress to prevent it from tripping her while she is running. I turn my head and see Cato was watching Katniss leave too. I get this feeling that something bad is going to happen when I see Cato disappear around the corner Katniss turned around moments ago.

I look around and see that Peeta is on stage talking about bread. Must be a baker. I look back to the corner and jog around it. At the end of the hall I see Katniss trapped between the wall and Cato. Cato has his head lowered to Katniss' neck and is whispering things to her between kisses he gives to her neck. Cato also has Katniss' wrist pinned against the wall above her head. I can't take no more so I walk over to Cato and rip him off of Katniss. He falls to the ground and I hear a smash. When I look down I see that he smashed his head against the flower pot that was in the corner. I nudge him with the tip of my shoe. When he doesn't stir I see he is out cold. I turn and look at Katniss who is standing against the wall with a shocked look on her face.

The next thing I know Katniss flings her arms around my waist and hugs me. I don't hesitate to wrap my long muscular arms around her and return the hug.

"Thank You so much" She says. I can feel she is crying because the front of my suit is damp.

"Any time" I say

I am pulling away from the hug but Katniss just hugs me tighter. She id clinging to me and I don't think I can pry her off of me not that I would want to though. So I put my hand on her lower back and my other arm under her legs and lift her up. She is really light I can probably carry her a longs way which will help in the games.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks.

"To your room" I say to her

"No. I mean I don't want to tell them why I was so late" She explains.

"Well want me to take you to my room?" I ask.

"Please" She says before burying her head into my chest.

I walk into the elevator and press the number '1' button and wait for the elevator to rise up to the floor.

When the elevator stops at my floor I carry Katniss into my room and lay her down on my bed. She immediately covers herself under the covers and hides her face in the pillows. I take off my shirt and drop it into the hamper and walk into the bathroom. I pull on some sweatpants but leave my shirt off because it is hot in the room.

I walk into the bedroom and see Katniss looking at the ceiling. As if hearing me she turns her head and her eyes immediately look at my toned chest and up out of the bed she walks over to me and throws her arms around me and pulls me in for a hug again. She must be tired or something because she would kick my ass when I wrap my arms around her and hug her back. When she releases me her eyes quickly dart to my eyes. She smiles and then turns around and lays in my bed. I never thought this would happen. Katniss sleeping in my bed. I cross to the other side of the bed and slip under the covers. I turn over on my side to see Katniss is already asleep her chest rising and falling in a perfect pattern.

I stay awake thinking about what Cato will do to me and Katniss in the arena. He wont let us go I know that for sure he wants us on his team. Suddenly Katniss rolls over towards me and scoots closer to me. I am still laying on my side and her hands are positioned on my chest and her face dangerously close to mine. As an instinct I throw my arm around her small waist. When I do that a content sigh escapes from her lips.

I actually like having Katniss in my arms. I lean in and give Katniss a chaste kiss on the forehead. Which ends up with Katniss pushing her head into the crook of my neck. I close my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

* * *

I wake up with something warm pressed up to my chest. My chin rests on a girls forehead and my arm is draped around her waist. Her face is buried into my chest and both her arms are wrapped around my arm that is hugging her small frame. I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning. Katniss shifts and my arm tightens around her waist preventing her from moving. Katniss lets a small giggle pass through her lips. This really isn't the Katniss that I know. But I like it.

I sit up and rub the sleepiness out of my eyes. Katniss sits up and I can feel her looking at me. I look up at her and see she was. She is staring at my abs and is opening her mouth and closing it like a fish out of water.

"Like what you see?" I tease wiggling my eyebrows at her.

She laughs and smacks me playfully in the chest.

"Your just too irresistible" She counters back.

Our conversation I cut short because the door swings open revealing a shocked Brianna. She immediately brings her manicured hand to covers her eyes and walks away muttering something under her breath.

I turn to see Katniss trying to hold back a laugh but she has a goofy smile on her face and it makes her look even more cute. I can't help but let a smile show on my face.

"Well I have to go" She says while untangling herself from the covers.

"Bye" I breath out.

"Bye. See you later" She says as the passes through the door to my bedroom that Brianna left open.

I quickly throw on some clothes and walk out to the dinning room. Where I see Cashmere and Gloss and Glimmer already at the table. I am not surprised to see that Brianna is missing from the table. Gloss is the first to look at me and he puts his hand out for me to high five. I look at him with a confused expression on my face.

"I seen District 12 leave here." He says quiet enough so Glimmer and Cashmere don't hear.

"We didn't do anything" I protest because I know Gloss is thinking of something else.

"Okay" He says in a sing-song voice.

"Okay guys its time to go into the arena" A man in an all white suit says after we all finished our large breakfast.

* * *

"Here it's your uniform" My stylist says handing me and outfit that I slip on easily.

I look the uniform over and see some pants similar to the ones we wore for training and a dark grey T-shirt. There is also a sweater and then a windbreaker to go on top. I bet there will be some cold nights from the looks of the gear I was given. There is some combat boots to go with the outfit.

I run around to wear in the boots so I can make it to the cornucopia first and grab some spears.

"Please enter the tubes. Tributes" A robotic voice says over the speaker.

I enter the tube and feel it shoot me upward to my potential death. All I can think about is keeping my girl on fire safe.

* * *

**I made it a long one for you guys because I haven't updated in a while. Watch for my other story. Should be a new chapter coming out soon! :)**

**Please REVEIW! tell me what you think!**

**What do you guys want the arena to be like?**

**What should happen between Cato and Katniss. Should she still be in the career pack?**

**Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

_"There is a guy out there that is happy that you didn't get back together with your Ex-boyfriend_"-_Unknown_

* * *

Today was the day. The day someone's fate was going to be told. Today someone's dreams would be torn apart. Today someone's funeral would be planned. Today was the day someone's future holds death in it soon.

When the plate stops I open my eyes just to be blinded by the artificial sun sitting high in the sky. Once my eyes get adgusted to the sun I look around and see Katniss straight across from me. About 5 or 6 tributes to my left I see Clove licking her lips with her gaze locked on a large amount of throwing knifes no doubt for her. I cant see any other careers so I look into the cornucopia. I see back packs spread out and weapons resting closer to the cornucopia.

"10" A voice hammers at my ears.

"9" The countdown continues

Okay. I will Run to the cornucopia then grab _my _spears. Look out for Katniss, and _kill. _I have to kill people to be in the career pack. Or else they will think I don't deserve the spot in the pack. Then they will kill me, and i don't need that. I need to protect my girl.

"3"

"2"

"1" The gong sounds signaling for all tributes to run.

I jump down from off of the plate and make a mad dash towards the cornucopia. All I can hear is my heart pumping in my ears. I am one of the first people to make it to the cornucopia with the other careers trailing behind. I grab a spear and pick up Katniss' bow and arrow off of the ground. I whip my head wildly looking for her. I see her still on her plate. Watching the fights go on. I wonder why nobody has went after her yet... I guess I spoke too soon. Just as I think that I see the boy from another district charge at her with a large machete. The boy is a good 12ft away so I pull back my spear and launch it. The spear hits him in the neck making a quick kill. I then run towards Katniss'

"Baby, you have to move" I plead

She snaps out of her trance and looks me in the eye then her eyes shoot down to the two remaining spears and then lastly the bow. I hand them over to her and she takes them then jumps off of the plate and raises her bow at something behind me. She releases the arrow and it rockets past my left ears and I hear a sickening thud of the arrow hitting its target. I spin around to see a tribute that I haven't seen before. Her blonde hair is flowing carelessly around her head and her vibrant blue eyes wide open in surprise.

Katniss and I shot down some other tributes who were trying to escape from the blood bath. After we ran up to the cornucopia and met up with the other careers. The bloodbath was still going on but we decided it would be safer. Spinning around I came face to face with the district 7 male. I raised my spear but only to get it knocked out of my hands. I then tackled the boy to the ground. I held his head down and punched him across the face. Efficiently knocking him out. I reach down and pull the knife the kid had tucked away in his belt. I take the blade and run it across the poor boys neck. His cannon sounds and I get up only to be tackled again. I look up and see my assailant. Its the boys female district partner. I look down at my hand that holds the knife that I just used to kill her district partner. Thinking of a way to make her not notice the blow coming. But she digs her boney knee into my wrist causing my hand to let go of the blade so she can kick it away. She pulls up her knife and places it at my neck.

"Any last words?" She asks spitting in her speech casing blood from her mouth to fall onto my face.

I look over to the side and see Katniss pinned under another tribute. Feeling a burst of adrenalin flow through me I push the scrawny chick off of me and hop to my feet. But not before using her own knife and slitting her neck. I run over towards Katniss but I find I am too late.

* * *

**Hope you like it! PM me anytime I will try to answer right away! **

**What do you think will happen?**

**What do you want to happen?**

**PLEASE REVEIW! LoVe all the ones I got already!**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Every day might not be the best. But there is something good in every day" -Unknown_

* * *

I run towards Katniss with my new knife in hand. Looking at her I see a big looking guy. I can't be Cato. I know he wouldn't mess with her when he is out killing innocent kids like it is like any day. The boy that has Katniss pinned down is teasing her. He is cutting little cuts down her cheek. Fucking dumbass. Still running towards Katniss I pick up my pace but something hits me in my side causing me to fall over and hold my side in pain.

Looking up I see the boy pull back the knife but he stops half way through because something rips him off of my Katniss. The one I failed to save. The corner of my eyes are darkening. I know I am going to pass out soon. I just need to know if Katniss is okay. Using the last of my remaining energy I push myself off of the grass covered land. I look to where Katniss was laying last. Only to see that Cato is helping her up. He must of saved her.

That lucky fucker.

Now I can't kill him. I owe him one. One for saving the love of my life.

Looking around I see that Clove is walking around finding injured people. She checks one's pulse and finds he is alive. Her face lights up and she pounces on top of the poor human being and begins to slowly kill them.

Looking over towards Katniss I see her running over to me.

"Marvel. Marvel" She yells the worry evident in her voice.

"Hmm?" I hum back too tired to speak.

"Are you okay?" She asks kneeling down and looking at my side.

"I think so" I say looking up into the sky.

"Well the knife didn't cut deep but you lost a lot of blood." She informs me.

I just nod my head.

"Can you walk?" She asks

"Yeah" I say getting up. Katniss placed my arm around her neck so she can help me walk over to the cornucopia where the other careers are treating their wounds. Looking around I take in my soundings. The area was grassy and looked safe. Not far to my left was a lake and in the other direction and mostly around us was dense woodland. I turned my head and looked at the other careers. Clove has a couple cuts here and there but other than that she is fine. Cato is covered in blood. But its most likely not his. Glimmer is missing her left eye. I don't know how she is going to fix that. Maybe a sponsor could help.

"Okay this will hurt... a lot" Katniss says placing her hand on the knife handle.

"What wi-?" I didn't get to finish because Katniss yanks the knife out of my side and I bit my lip so I wont scream out in pain.

"Here take off your jacket and shirt so I can bandage and clean the cut." She orders and leaves to get whatever she needs.

When she gets back she has some supplies in both her hands but she stops and stares at my shirtless form.

"See anything you like?" I ask with a cocky smirk playing on my lips.

"Eh, I've seen better" She says then sits beside me and starts cleaning the cut on my side.

"Oh really?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"Yep" She says popping the 'p' but not looking at me to meet my eyes.

"There all done" She says then pats my cheek and stands up leaving me sitting.

While Katniss was working on my wound Cato and Clove also Glimmer headed out and went hunting tributes tonight. So far I have only heard one cannon.

I pull myself up and walk over to where Katniss is seated beside the fire.

"Hey" She whispers as I sit beside her.

"Hey" I answer her.

"So? Who was the person you were talking about in the interviews?" She asks starting out awkwardly but then her cocky side came out.

Should I tell her its her? Is it too soon? Or is it the right time?

"Well" I start

"She is the most beautiful girl to me. She has dark hair. Gorgeous eyes. The most cutest smile, and I love her freckles. But what won me over was her personality." I say leaning back while propping myself up by my elbow.

"She seems nice." She says not a clue that I just practically explained her.

"Katniss." I say getting her attention.

"That girl is-" I get cut off by screaming and hollering. No doubt the other careers coming. Nobody is stupid enough to make that much noise.

"No no please don't kill me" Glimmer mocks the girl they must have killed.

After she says that its complemented by a booming laughter. Probably Cato.

"That's a good impression" Cato says followed by a small chuckle.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I look over at Katniss and see she is tucked away in her sleeping bag already. I guess I have to tell her later.

* * *

_**GASP! He almost told her he loved her!**_

_**Hope you like it! When do you want Marvel to tell her? Oh, remember **_

_**REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW!**_


End file.
